Listen To Your Heart
by Kureemy
Summary: [ONESHOT]AxL They both had different ways of thinking. But can they work together? Or will this ending not be happily? SPOILER FROM SEED EP.37 FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R&R PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and/or anyone in Gundam SEED**

**_Summary:_** She had to choose between saying good-bye to the one she loved first, or live in fear. He had to choose between accepting her departure or protect her till the end of the world. But both had to listen to their hearts. Except one was saying the opposite of the other.

**SPOILERFROM SEED EP. 37**

Notes: My friend said that this wasn't much of a fan fiction, just something that already happened, but I have know clue anymore. I just heard this song "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT and yea I loved it and wanted it in a story or something. But tell me what you think. :)

**Listen To Your Heart**

She sat there, already dressed - hair and makeup done. She gently danced her fingers over the golden brush that her mother left her before she passed away, finally took it in her hand and began brushing the hair that rolled down her shoulders from the two pigtails that sat atop her head.

She wasn't supposed to be singing, but she felt like it was time to move on in life. She had just given a friend, or she felt, more than a friend, the Freedom GUNDAM so he could get rid of this war.

Knowing that ZAFT would find out and pursue her, she did it anyway.

Trying to enjoy the last hours minutes she thought she had, she started at herself in the mirror, a blank expression crossing her face. She was always so cheerful, but after hearing that her engagement with Athrun Zala was now nulified, her personality just turned around.

Sure, she had a click with Kira, but it was Athrun that she never had time to talk to, it was Athrun that she never had time to find out more about, it was Athrun that made her so cheery, it was Athrun who made her do worthwile things, it was Athrun who made her sing so beautifully...it was Athrun.

Going back to all the wonderful, yet short times she had experienced with Athrun, she sighed, turned away from the mirror, and stood up from the seat she sat in.

Putting her brush down, she slowly made her way out of the room she stayed in, onto the stage where she first sang. Staring blankly at the rock that was laid in the middle of the stage, then out at the empty seats in the audience, then at the door that she could run out of to exit the building and run away from the world, then back at the rock.

"Athrun..." tears threatened to fall just from the sound of his name, but she tried hard to hold them back as she took a step forward, then another, and another towards the rock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lied there, on his bed, thinking about the only thing on his mind, Lacus. Why did she aid a spy? Why did she betray her own kind? Why did she give away a GUNDAM? But besides all the negative questions that had to do about the GUNDAM she gave away, one came up - "Who is going to protect her when ZAFT comes to kill her?".

With that, he quickly jolted up, grabbed his jacket, hid a gun in the pocket just in case, put on his black shoes, and ran out of his room to make sure his answers were question.

_'Where would she go though?'_ he thought. Braking his run, he thought about where she would be. Then it clicked.

"Lacus!" he called out to himself as he ran faster towards his car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giving a long sigh, she turned to the exit once more, now upon the rock that was in the middle of the lightly lit stage.

As if waiting for something, she continued to stare.

_'I guess no one is coming...so why do I feel as if someone is?'_ she thought to herself. Giving up all hope, she breathed in and out once, before breathing in once more and beginning to sing Token of Water (or Mizu no Akashi).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He made his way to the entrance of a dome type building. There was a pole next to it that had a half torn banner draping down from it. On it was a picture of Lacus in her performing outfit.

Opening the door secretly, he crept in, almost immedietly being greeting with a calming, sweet, distant singing. He climbed up the stairs and pulled out his gun, ending his journey a door. He tilted his head as a shadow casted against his face. He peered through and saw Lacus...in the middle of the stage, on a rock, singing.

"Lacus..." he whispered.

The light from the ceiling casted down onto the stage and upon her body. He began to walk out from the shadow.

She began to sing the chorus and then the ending. She extended her right arm from her side to the sky as her head followed, and her left arm just slightly moved away from her side.

Closing towards the stage, he called out her name.

"Lacus." his monotone voice spoke.

Grunting in surprise, she quickly shot her arm down from the sky to her side. She whipped her head around to meet feiry emerald eyes. Letting out a reassuring sigh, her scared look suddenly turned into a sad one as it trailed back towards the center of the stage, her eyes searching over the floor as if looking for something.

Athrun walked foward more before he jumped and landing swiftly onto the stage, a few yards away from the sitting Lacus.

"Lacus, looked at me."

She slowly lifted her head to see a seriously Athrun. But suddenly her mind played tricks on her and showed her Athrun smiling with something hiding in his eyes. It was a look he had always given her when he showed up to see her.

_**"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. **_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea."**_

"Is it true? Did you really aid a spy? Why!" He bombarded her with questions, in need of answers.

"That is a lie. I did not aid a spy, I simply handed Kira a new sword. If anyone could stop this raging war, it could be him." Lacus said in a monotone voice.

He grunted for a moment, then followed it with a step towards her, pulling out his sword, "LIE! KIRA IS DEAD!"

"He didn't die. He is still alive, Athrun." She stood up and walked towards him, making sure her face was in the middle of the gun, "Do you care at all? It's a possibility that him and I will become your enemies if you keep following your father's footsteps. Because if I was your enemy, would you shoot me? Athrun Zala of ZAFT..."

He looked into her eyes, and then lowered his gun to his side, dumbfounded.

_**"You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."**_

Her memories flashed through her head once more. It was moments when they were both laughing, smiling, the main point, together. Then one of them, the first time they had kissed. And then, it was gone.

Lacus parted her lips slightly in a short, quiet gasp, squinting her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Moving her head to the side, she turned around and took a few steps away from Athrun.

"Lacus?" he asked worriedly.

More memories of Athrun and her wouldn't stop filling her head. They would now never wed, never see each other anymore...what will her life now become?

"Lacus?"  
"Athrun...I'm sorry."

He walked towards her, "For what?"

She didn't answer, it was painful.

_**"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."**_

How could she tell him?

She turned around to reveal a face that was stained with old and new tears. He slightly gasped quietly as he walked closer towards her. He succeeded and then set his gun down lighlty on the rock, then moving back up to face her as close as possible. He removed the blue hair ties from her hair and it fell down her back, some framing her face and some draping her shoulder. He then set his hand on her cheek and wiped away as many as the tears as he could possibly get.

_**"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams."**_

When he was done, there was an awkward silence. Lacus then realized how cloes she was to him. She quickly moved back, "No...this, this...can't..."

"What?" He moved closer, but she denied him by moving more back. He began to get frustrated.  
"Why are you running away from me!"

"I don't know..." she said in a whimper. But truly she did, she was debating whether to just say 'good-bye' to him and do something to avoid not getting pursued, or stay with him and ignore what Chairman Zala said about their wedding.

"Lacus Clyne..." an unfamiliar voice had said.

Many ZAFT soldiers began to appear with guns ready in their hands. Lacus flipped around to land her eyes on the soldiers and then to the guns. She started moving backwards in an attempt to run away.

Athrun quickly grabbed his gun from the rock and flew in front of Lacus.

_'What is he doing?'_ she thought as she just peered through the side of his neck to see what was going on.

"Move aside Athrun Zala," a voice said.  
"No...I won't let you kill her."  
"Are you trying to get killed yourself?" another voice said.  
"She did nothing but try to stop and prevent this war," he WAS protecting her.

A soldier was secretly aiming at Lacus. He shot but it just skimmed her shoulder. She cried out in pain as more shots began firing. Athrun grabbed her in any way and jumped up on the rock and behind some crops that were on the stage in the backround.

He peered over to see if everything was done, but almost got shot in the face. He moved Lacus back as his body was acting as a shield to her.

Soon, twice as many gunshots were being heard, as well as cries of pain. Soon, the entire ZAFT squad of soldiers were eliminated and another voice was heard.

"Lacus? Lacus Clyne? We are ready."

Athrun turned his head to see if it wasn't a trick. Lacus followed suit and saw DaCosta.

"Ah, Mr. DaCosta. Thank you very much!" she moved away from Athrun wtith a smile, but when she turned around to see Athrun, it suddenly turned into a sad frown.

She grunted as someone caught her wrist and pulled her away.

_**"And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind."**_

"We must hurry!" DaCosta proclaimed.  
She grunted sadly as she gave Athrun a nod-type bow and walked behind DaCosta, exiting the stage.

She reached outside and it was raining fairly hard. They both ran towards the van that was waiting outside for them.

He shouldn't leave her, not yet. He ran outside and saw Lacus getting into the van.

"Lacus!"

She turned her head to see Athrun out in the rain. She gasped in confusing.

"DON'T LEAVE!" he cried out moving closer towards her.

She began to walk forward, making his trip to her shorter, but then she stopped. He got confused and stopped as well as her eyes stared at him. What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry Athrun!" she turned away as tears fell from her eyes, although you couldn't notice it in the rain. She walked towards the van as DaCosta held his hand to her, so she could get into the van with no problem.

Athrun looked at her as she made her way.

"So...that's it..." he said quietly to himself as he turned around and began to walk away.

_**"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."**_

She got a foot up on the van as the other was still firmly on the ground. She stopped as she looked down and began thinking about the past. Was she really going to leave everything like that? All the good times? She of all people should know how to have hope and believe the impossible.

But the possible was out of her reach and she could only get what she was supposed to, no matter her choice. The rain had stopped long ago, so everyone could hear anything.

A long silence and a pause. A tear hit the ground, "Good bye Athrun..."

He stopped and turned around as he saw Lacus board the van.

"I hope to see you again in the future. Maybe you can see Kira and Cagalli as well?" a smile formed her lips as DaCosta quickly shut the door, saluted to Athrun and got in the other side of the van and drove away.

Rain suddenly appeared and threated to beat Athrun to the ground. He walked away, into his car, and drove the opposite way of Lacus.

And then...all was gone.

_**"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."**_

* * *

Read and Review please. hope you enjoyed it. :) i know i did! Read my other stories and i hope i can give you another great one-shot like this one!

.x.Christina.x.


End file.
